


How We Fit Together

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Three Beans and a Direwolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: How Jon, Ygritte, Satin, and Ghost all share one bed.





	How We Fit Together

Fitting three people and a large dog in one bed was not easy, but somehow they made it work. They’d sold their three single beds and used the trade-in money to buy a king sized bed that would have enough room for all of them. They pooled together all their pillows and blankets. Jon had to spend a lot of time making sure that Ghost wouldn’t sleep on top of anyone. Jon tossed and turned, Ygritte talked and flailed, and Satin was a clingy oven, but thanks to their love for each other, they managed to make it all work.

**Author's Note:**

> It is an absolute travesty that no one, and I mean /no one/, on this site ships this triad (threesome? triad?) besides me. Some of my irl friends enjoy it, but there is nothing for this beautiful pairing.


End file.
